User talk:Camilo Flores
__TOC__ ---- Fire Exit What's wrong with you? Well, what's going on? You blocked me on Google. You changed my "status" on your "friends" list (and readded another person for the third time), and you're still making these hostile discreet comments in edit summaries. This behaviour is unacceptable. It's quite petty that you keep changing your friendship circle just because we have disagreements over certain topics on the wiki. I'm done with it. Monk Talk 14:04, June 11, 2017 (UTC) *You done with what? Being considered an ally of mine? Okay. That is what you said, not what I said. *I certainly made that decision because, from my point of view, you don't seem to be the same friend I've met long time ago and these discussions are already a problem for both of us, so I guessed it is good to stop being your friend because of my fault, not yours. (because I'm the total responsible for this). *There. I've explained that to you, Guy. And yes, I know you're gonna impose a restriction so I wouldn't edit any vehicle-related page, again. Anything else? Because I'm really expecting to be rather "confined in a box" and not making another stupidity again on this wiki (aside from the weapons, which I'll continue tomorrow). Great. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 05:40, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Sorry, but Sorry Cam, but this is an urgency. If you will be requiring any more data from GTA V, I will ask you to copy and paste all the available files into a notepad document now. I will be deleting all raw game files from the wiki shortly due to the issue with OpenIV, as a safety measure. If you require any additional file data that hasn't been listed on the pages yet (some gunrunning stuff left to come), let me know, in chat preferably. Thanks, and sorry. I'll give you around 1 hour before I begin deletion. Monk Talk 20:57, June 15, 2017 (UTC) :Don't worry about IV - That's going nowhere. R* wouldn't care about that. But to be safe, all V files are going. I'm happy to send you files (pls join chat), as I'm finding it difficult to post them here. Monk Talk 21:08, June 15, 2017 (UTC) English is stupid I renamed your gears template. Gear is already a collective noun, so its plural is gear, not gears. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:20, June 16, 2017 (UTC) :Oh, wait, there is also already a Gear template in use. Add your stuff to that one and we'll get your new one removed. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 05:23, June 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry, was afk playing... yeah I agree with what you've done, delete your new one and rename the old one (and update it if required). Less work than re-doing the 15 pages that use the Title case version already. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 06:18, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Deleted page Hey. I want to make a fan fiction character page but you deleted it. May I make one and put it in the category of "fan fiction" or "fiction"? Wooshie32 (talk) 06:11, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Desert Eagle Hey Cam, since you've been dealing with weapon stuff, there's been for a while a topic about the Desert Eagle, if you'd like to give your opinion in it. 09:09, June 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Gear infobox It's now deleted. Thanks Cam. Sam Talk 15:56, July 10, 2017 (UTC) RE: GTA Online Missions Navbox Fixed. Increased the limit to 50. 07-13-2017, 12:42:40 (EDT) Project Got something for you :) Since you like working on the missions in gtao navbox, could you match the colors to those on the content update and vehicles in gta v navboxes? Seems more suitable. I think weapons might need the same too (haven't checked) Thanks! - Monk Talk 21:45, August 7, 2017 (UTC) ::How come you're able to add file data to two vehicle infoboxes 6 hours later, but not do what I suggested earlier? ::How can you not understand that? Just use the hex colors from the existing vehicles navbox and job's a gooden. Perhaps the idea of having a template (or better still, a span class like Wild's mission instruction colors) for the colors isn't so bad, but for now we can just use the hexes. Monk Talk 15:46, August 8, 2017 (UTC) ::I already said vehicle navbox. Monk Talk 17:14, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Mines Totally fine. Caused a bit of a panic with myself and my friend (and possibly several other people). Thanks for getting back to me and letting me know what happened! CelticDragon0 (talk) 21:40, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Enus Super Diamond Found something interesting: the page for the Super Diamond lists a rare gold-painted spawning at the Golf Course on on V, but not on Online. I actually saw it there on PS4 while doing the MC mission 'Weapon of Choice'-do you think the fact of this fact should be added to the page or not? I'll leave it up to you CelticDragon0 (talk) 17:12, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Diamond Yeah, the gold one. I have never seen it before and knew it was a rare spawn, but it's not listed that it can happen Online, just in Single Player. Beautiful car (wished I could have kept it). I'll leave it up to you if the fact it can spawn online should be added to the spawn location-rather not accidently offend admins and mods CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:21, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Super Diamond That's really all I ask. Thank you Cam CelticDragon0 (talk) 18:34, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Vehicle Inspirations; Smuggler's Run I've never been so satisfied in my life :D Link hopping the vehicles you listed and thinking "Oh I saw that one in the trailer, yeah!". You're amazing :P Monk Talk 14:30, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :Btw, we won't bother making articles until release - this is one of the earliest announced-released updates we've ever had (literally coming next tuesday), so we won't bother with the "Unnamed (common plane name here)" pages, we'll create everything when it's released. Monk Talk 14:32, August 25, 2017 (UTC)